Announcement
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: What it just says. No need to say anymore words.


Announcement

**A/N: Well, it has been quite a ways away from the first few months I've been on the site. My writing has improved a whole lot with the time I've been on and stuff. And I'm glad to announce, after soo long, that a sequel is in order for my very first story on this site. **

**Sure it might've not been the best of my writing, but it's what started off for me here. And while it may hurt my eyes and want me to puke into the nearest trashcan when I go back to see it, I'm proud to know that this was the one that started me off here.**

**And for those who are reading my other stories, asking if I'm gonna update, following/stalking me, other.**

**I'm usually in a block for those I haven't updated for awhile since I need inspiration for them.**

**I welcome reviews, both positive and negative. But if you're probably going to say shit saying that "I suck" or "I should get lost", whatever other you'll say, please refrain from saying so.**

**And I like to write because I want to have fun. But I usually have a limiter of what I'm writing to make sure it's not too much.**

**Well, without further stalling, let the OC's explain what is going to happen. Let the breaking of the fourth wall begin.**

* * *

Connor frowned as he looked at the script. A year has gone by since Of Assassins and Hunters and thats why he was confused by this new script titled 'Homefront.'

"What the hell is this?" He mumbled. He opened the script and widened his eyes at what he first saw. "Okay. What's going on?"

He then saw Robbie, who was waltzing past sporting wings. "Robbie! What the hell is this?! Why has everything changed so much?"

Robbie frowned. "Huh? Oooohhhh... you didn't get the memo did you?"

"Memo? What memo? No one tells me anything anymore!" Connor shouted.

"Easy. I'll tell ya." Robbie cleared his throat. "Remember when your creator, The Assassins Mentor, offered my creator, zZ Sky Ninja Zz to put me in your story?"

"Oh yeah. You joined in. We soon got into shenanigans. Then you started dating my sister. Which I emphasis you should take care of."

Robbie nodded. "Shortly after Of Assassins and Hunters, your creator asked mine to help with the sequel Homefront. And basically, they did a lot of experimenting and suggestions and ideas."

"Oh, that explains why we haven't been doing anything for the past year. Well, what are some of the changes? I'd like to know?"

Robbie smiled. "Well, for one thing. We're faunus now. And, what I believe is the best, sex."

Connor just blushed at that. He then rembered about his wolf tail that was stuffed in his pants. Sighing, he slowly took it out letting it free from it's confinement. "Anything else?" He asked while two wolf ears popped up from his hair.

Robbie flapped his wings. "If you noticed, we have new cast members. People like Neptune, Sun, Coco, Velvet, Fox. And you're not dating Ruby anymore."

Connor widened his eyes at him when he heard that. Him not dating Ruby anymore? "What are you talking about?"

Robbie sat down drinking his coffee. "Well, I wont spoil anything too drastic. The good news is you have someone else. Her names Hellen."

His eyes widened at that. "Wait... Did you look in my journal? I want to know. Tell me before someone gets hurt."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "You have a journal?"

"... No?"

Robbie then grinned at him. "That maybe something I might indulge in."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway. Something else will be prevalent. There's a harem like relationship now."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Dude, read the script. I can't spoil anymore."

"Fine. But when will it be out? I want to be back in action again," Connor said while reading the script his face turned red when he saw the first few words.

He grinned. "Which part you reading?"

"Nope! Not telling! Not yet! Damn it!" Connor cried in utter disgust.

"Well, anyway. When it comes out? Not for a while, our creators are constantly experimenting and changing."

"Okay! I think we should go now! I need to read this in bed because I might pass out from this!"

Robbie nodded as Connor scurried away. He clapped his hands together and nodded. "Hopefully it'll be out soon. Just once our creators get it underway, it'll be smooth sailing."

* * *

**Yes, a sequel is on the way. I'm glad that it's in production and will be posted sometime in the future.**

**And about my other stories, I am continuing them and all. I ain't adding more for awhile though. But you'll see new things coming in as well.**


End file.
